Surprise!
by YuMi Project
Summary: 11th August was Shinjiro's birthday. So, how's he celebrate it with his friends in S.E.E.S.?


Hmhmhm! (Deidara mode : on) Tanggal 11 Agustus adalah tanggal yang ditunggu-tunggu para penggemar Shijiro. Kenapa? Konon katanya (dukun mode), Shinji-chan ulang tahun di tanggal itu~! XD Nah, untuk merayakan hari ultah Shinji-chan, maka itulah dibuat fic ini, oke oke oke? Selamat membaca~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tangal 11 Agustus, namun suasana dorm sangat sepi. Tak ada siapa pun di sana, terkecuali untuk Shinjiro dan Koromaru. Mereka tetap menonton acara Master Class yang dibintangi para juri dan peserta Master Chef Indonesia meskipun tak ada orang di sana selain mereka.

"Hari ini sepi ya..." gumam Shinjiro kecewa yang disambut dengan gonggongan Koromaru.

Suasana hening kembali. Yang terdengar hanya suara Chef Master Junet (Shinjiro: "Juna, dodol!") yang sedang memperlihatkan cara memotong daging sapi.

"Padahal, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunku, masa tidak ada seorang pun di sini, ya...minimal mengucapkan selamat kek?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Koromaru hanya memutar bola matanya seakan berkata 'bodo amat'.

PETS

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Shinjiro yang kaget langsung latah nggak jelas kayak mpok Atiek dengan suara menggelegar kayak mpok Nori sampai-sampai membuat kuping Koromaru dan kedua author budeg di tempat.

Begitu suasana sudah mulai sunyi seperti di Pemakaman Jeruk Purut. Terlihat sebuah nyala-nyala lilin. Cahaya tersebut mendekati Shinjiro, dan ternyata itu adalah semua anggota S.E.E.S. yang membawakan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang besar untuknya.

"Happy Birthday to you, Shinji!" seru Akihiko sementara yang lainnya tetap menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun.

"HB yah senpai!" teriak Junpei bangga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shinji-kun," ucap Minako dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat ya, Shinjiro-san!" teriak Ken tak kalah bangganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aragaki," ucap Mitsuru dengan datarnya.

"Otanjoubi, senpai~!" seru Yukari, Fuuka, dan Aigis secara bersamaan.

"HB..." ucap Minato dengan sangat datar dan wajah yang malas-malasan, yang langsung seketika itu juga dicubit perutnya oleh Minako.

"Semuanya..." ucap Shinjiro yang sangat senang, "...terima kasih,"

Semuanya tersenyum dengan senang, diliputi rasa gembira mereka semua menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun, yang langsung dipotong dengan lagu Tiup Lilin.

FUUUUH

Shinjiro meniup lilin-lilin tersebut dan menyebabkan efek bau 'jengkol bekas sahur'.

"Yeeeey~! Sekarang waktunya makan kue~!" teriak Junpei.

"WOY! TUNGGU BENTAR!" teriak Akihiko yang nggak kalah kencangnya melebihi toa di mesjid sebelah.

Hening...

(15 menit kemudian...)

TEKTREKTEK DUNG DUNG DUNG

"Nah, azan maghrib tuh!" seru Minako dengan muka anak ayam di komik Black Butler.

Semuanya langsung membaca niat berbuka puasa, setelah selesai, mereka langsung tersenyum jahil.

"IT'S PARTY TIMEEEEE!" teriak Minako, Akihiko, dan Junpei sambil melempar kue tersebut tepat ke wajah Shinjiro yang mulus kayak aspal.

"WAJAH MULUS GUEEEEEEEE!" teriak Shinjiro alay.

"Halah, muka ASPAL (ASli tapi PALsu) gitu aja diributin," gerutu Minato dengan cueknya.

"Sial lo, MAKAN NIH!" Shinjiro melayangkan loyang dengan sisa-sisa kue itu tepat ke wajah Minato.

"OOOOH~! MY BABY FACEEEE!"

"Apa? Muka Babi?" tanya Junpei yang masang tampang goblok.

Yukari memandang wajah Minato, berpikir, "Kayaknya seru juga tuh," sambil tersenyum jahil Yukari mengambil krim-krim yang tersisa di wajah Minato dan menempelkannya ke wajah Mitsuru.

"Eeeeeh, apa-apaan sih ini?" seru Mitsuru dengan nada jaim-nya, "Awas ya kau!" Mitsuru embalas Yukari dengan melempari krim yang tersisa di loyang kue.

"Koromaru, terima ini!" teriak Ken yang meniru para senior S.E.E.S. dengan melempar krim kue. Langsung saja Koromaru melempar krim berwarna coklat ke wajah Ken. (nggak dikasih tau pasti anda semua tau apa itu kan?)

Akhirnya para anggota S.E.E.S. yang lain––Akihiko, Fuuka, dan Aigis ikut-ikut melempar krim kue seperti yang lain.

Di antara kesibukan tersebut, terlihat Minako yang sedang memanggil Shinjiro, suaranya tak terlalu jelas terdengar karena teriakan teman-temannya yang menggila. Terdengar memang, namun tak terlalu jelas. Daripada terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Shinjiro menarik pelan tangan Minako, menyuruh untuk mengikuti dirinya ke rooftop dorm.

* * *

><p>Rooftop dorm, di sana terlihat langit yang telah menjingga dan matahari yang telah terbenam, menciptakan pemandangan yang meyejukan mata. Angin malam perlahan mulai berhembus. Awan-awan putih masih terlihat, walaupun hanya sedikit.<p>

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Minako?" tanya Shinjiro dengan wajah yang sangat ramah.

"Bersihkan dulu penampilanmu," Minako mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pastel dari sakunya. Mengelap krim-krim kue yang menempel di wajah Shinjiro dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

KATS

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Shinjiro memerah layaknya stroberi yang baru saja berbuah dan mau diambil author buat dibikin pudding. Sontak Shinjiro pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Minako.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Shinjiro malu-malu. Minako hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Shinjiro yang jarang terlihat itu.

Setelah selesai mengelap seluruh wajahnya, Shinjiro langsung to the point menanyakan maksud Minako memanggilnya.

"Tutup matamu, Shinji-kun," pinta Minako. Akhirnya, Shinjiro menuruti apa yang diminta Minako. Ia menutup matanya dengan perlahan, walaupun pipinya masih terlihat memerah.

SET

Shinjiro merasakan sesuatu melilit di sekeliling lehernya. "Nah, sekarang buka matamu," ucap Minako. Shinjiro membuka matanya, dan ternyata sebuah rajutan syal berwarna jingga sudah berada di lehernya.

"Surprise!" seru Minako dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya, "Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku, Shinji-kun!"

Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Shinjiro tergerak untuk merangkul Minako, "...Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Kaget, wajah Minako pun memerah. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas, pikirannya melayang, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tangan kecilnya Tangan kecilnya terherak untuk merangkul balik pundak Shinjiro yang lebar.

Di bawah langit senja, dimana matahari terbenam, sebuah syal dengan warna yang jingga terpakai oleh seseorang yang sedang berbahagia. Perasaan damai dan hangat menyelimuti kedua pasangan tersebut.

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Yuuki : "Wew, akhirnya seleai juga fic ini :o"<p>

Kagami : "Iya ya, tadinya dikirai bakalan jadi dalam sehari, eh ternyata malah semingguan selesainya =.=" *ngeles*

Yuuki : "Wajarlah, namanya juga kelas 3, sibuuuuuk ._." *alesan*

Shinjiro : "Eh, author, gak ada hadiah buat gue ya?" *maksa*

Yuuki : "Oh iya lupa,"

Kagami : "Ini hadiahnya, HB yah Shinji-chaaaan~ :'D" *ngasih bungkusan misterius*

Shinjiro : *ngebuka bungkusan misterius* "Apaan nih?"

Yuuki : "Kertas script fic selanjutnya lah, emangnya lu pikir apaaa~?" *evil grin*

Kagami : "Jangan pikir author libur bikin fic sementara lu jadi bebas dari beban yaaaa~ sontoloyooo~ lu kan punya gue *eh keceplosan* biarpun kita libur bukan berarti lu libur dodooool~ fufufufu~" *evil smirk*

Yuuki : "Pokoknya semua scriptnya harus dihapalin yaaa~ hehehehe~" *evil laugh* (dendam calon korban pagelaran)

Shinjiro : "Ma-mamiiiiih," *nangis bombay*

Yuuki : "Sekian fic nista ini berakhir di sini, jangan lupa review!"

Kagami : "Anonymous juga bisa join! XD"

YuMi : "Oke, sekian! Klik tombol review yaaaah~ XDD"


End file.
